Em segundo plano - One Shot
by Paulinha Almeida
Summary: Harry e Gina percebem que o casamento poderia ter sido mais fácil, se o que realmente importa não tivesse ficado em segundo plano.


Acordei no modo automático, tomei um banho demorado e, ainda de roupão, fui até a cozinha. A cafeteira já havia preparado meu café forte, que foi bebido sem açúcar como todos os dias. Voltei ao quarto com tempo de sobra e parei em frente à minha mala pequena, aberta em cima da cama.

Que roupa se veste para acabar com um sonho?

O figurino era o de menos, visto que ele em nada mudaria o resultado do meu dia, então puxei uma calça jeans, a primeira camiseta que vi por ali e optei pelo sapato de salto que estava do lado de fora, aparentar pelo menos um pouco de autoconfiança não faria mal.

-Bom dia, Gin. - Mione me saudou assim que voltei para terminar meu café da manhã.

Ela era minha melhor amiga há anos, e não hesitou em nada quando perguntei se poderia ficar aqui apenas por alguns dias. Foi surpreendente para mim quando a reação que eu esperava, que era forçá-lo a ver o que estava fazendo com nós dois e repensar suas prioridades, veio duas semanas depois em forma de um pedido de divórcio, porque Harry se achava no direito de sentir-se abandonado.

Justo ele.

-Bom dia, fiz café. - Me acomodei de frente para ela.

Olhei para as torradas e a geleia sobre a mesa, ambas eram as minhas preferidas, mas a fome não veio.

-Obrigada. - Ela me olhou por um minuto. - Está marcado para que horas?

-Para as dez. - Olhei no relógio no meu pulso, faltava uma hora e meia. - Já estou saindo.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa, me liga quando sair de lá.

-Você já está fazendo muito, Mione, não precisa se preocupar. Vou direto para o ateliê.

-Não é esforço nenhum, você sabe.

-Obrigada mesmo assim. - Trocamos um abraço rápido. - Até mais tarde.

A manhã ensolarada me recebeu quando saí de casa e desci os poucos degraus da entrada, enquanto arrumava a bolsa no à direita na calçada e caminhei até o final da rua, alcançando a escadaria que me levaria ao metrô. O percurso até o local agendado foi feito em pouco mais de vinte minutos, então cheguei com tempo de sobra para me sentar do lado de fora da sala da minha advogada e aguardar que ela me atendesse.

Assim que a porta da sala se abriu para que o casal de idosos saísse, fui encaminhada para uma sala de reuniões que ficava ao lado, e a secretária recebeu orientação expressa para nos interromper apenas quando Harry e seu representante chegassem.

-Bom dia, Sra. Potter, por aqui. - Ela indicou uma das cadeiras e eu me acomodei.

-Obrigada.

-O procedimento hoje pode ser um pouco demorado. - Começou a me explicar, mas achei difícil manter minha atenção no que ela dizia. - Foi ele quem fez o pedido, então vamos ouvir sua sugestão para a divisão de bens e, caso não esteja dentro do que você espera, fazemos nossas propostas. Se estiver tudo de acordo para você também, é só assinar.

Ela fazia tudo parecer tão simples.

-Ok. - Foi minha única resposta.

Quatro anos de namoro e cinco de casamento, foi o tamanho do caminho percorrido até nos trazer à sala do fim, onde tudo era friamente posicionado para não expressar nada além de praticidade e imparcialidade. Nada compatível com o turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de mim.

Harry foi extremamente pontual. O telefone no centro da mesa tocou exatamente no horário agendado, informando que Sr. Potter e seu advogado estavam do lado de fora esperando.

-Pode deixá-los entrar, Mary, obrigada. - Ela terminou a chamada e se virou para mim. - Como conversamos, Ginny, agora é entre o advogado dele e eu, não se manifeste e não conversem, a hora de fazer isso já passou.

A verdade era que a hora de fazer isso nem existiu, porque, como em tudo ultimamente, minha opinião não tinha sido considerada hora nenhuma.

O desconforto se instalou em mim no momento em que duas batidas rápidas soaram na porta fechada. Tudo o que eu queria era ir embora e deixar tudo isso para trás, mas o mais perto que cheguei de ignorar a situação foi virar o rosto para o lado e não olhar para ele em nenhum momento. Também não fui educada a ponto de responder aos cumprimentos.

Minha visão periférica registrou o momento em que meu marido se acomodou na cadeira à minha frente, o semblante impassível, me encarando em silêncio, provavelmente seguindo instruções iguais às minhas.

Pouco mais de um mês atrás, se perguntassem a ele como era sua vida, a resposta provavelmente seria algo bem próximo de perfeito, com o emprego dos sonhos, um casamento estável com o qual ele estava satisfeito, e uma rotina que o empolgava e cansava no mesmo nível, de acordo com ele próprio. Se perguntasse para mim, eu diria que há muitos meses era tão solitária quanto se eu morasse sozinha, porque além do meu trabalho que ocupava apenas metade do dia, eu tinha um marido que não fazia nada além de trabalhar.

A maior ironia nisso tudo é que durante os três dias que eu quis conversar outra vez sobre o mesmo assunto, antes daquela quinta-feira em que cansei e resolvi ser mais enfática nos meus recados, não o vi acordado nem por cinco minutos e as inúmeras reuniões não o deixaram retornar minhas quatro ligações. Todo contato entre nós depois disso foi mediado por um homem que se identificou como Dr. Gutierrez, e estava me ligando para tratarmos sobre o divórcio pedido pelo Sr. Potter.

Meu coração falhou uma batida ao ouvir o termo pela primeira vez, mas depois de muitas lamentações, ofensas e choros que Hermione ouviu pacientemente, não me restava nada além de aceitar e estar aqui hoje, dando fim ao que ele começou a destruir há um ano e meio.

As formalidades trocadas pelas demais pessoas naquela sala foram apenas percebidas por mim, sou sincera o suficiente para assumir que não prestei atenção em uma palavra. Em vez disso, remoí mais uma vez, em silêncio, como o desfecho da nossa vida juntos estava sendo diferente do que planejamos e eu, pelo menos, ainda queria.

O fim por si só já me parecia bastante injusto, sem que eu tivesse a chance de dizer o que queria, então, era inaceitável.

-Eu quero conversar com você. - Me vi dizendo antes sequer de ter total consciência da decisão.

-Ginny, não… - Minha advogada sussurrou ao meu lado, mas ignorei e continuei encarando fixamente o rosto à minha frente.

-Agora você quer conversar? - Harry perguntou com a voz cansada, mas sem esconder o leve tom de ironia.

-É porque agora você não está nem no trabalho, nem trabalhando, é uma boa oportunidade. - Afastei a cadeira e me levantei. - Suponho que podemos usar a sua sala, não é?

Não esperei resposta e usei a porta que dava acesso direto ao escritório principal, parei no meio do cômodo pequeno, o quadril encostado na mesa, e aguardei. Às minhas costas ouvi quando a porta foi fechada e me virei para encontrá-lo me encarando, os braços cruzados em posição defensiva.

-Fala. - Ele exigiu depois de um minuto inteiro de silêncio.

Respirei fundo para ignorar minha vontade de dizer tudo o que estava pensando e me concentrei no fato de que se eu queria que algum resultado positivo surtisse disso, deveria manter a calma.

-Você não quer conversar? Não quer nem falar sobre isso antes de jogar tudo pro ar?

Meu tom foi o mais conciliador possível, mesmo assim arrancou dele um riso debochado que me irritou.

-Eu não quero, Ginny? Eu? Você foi embora sem dizer nada, e agora quer conversar?

-Harry, n…

Ele me interrompeu com o dedo em riste, me tirando a chance de completar a frase.

-Tudo o que eu te pedi foi um ano, para eu me estabilizar e organizar tudo. Só um ano, você só tinha que esperar, só tinha que ficar, mas foi covarde para isso para isso.

Toda minha intenção de manter essa conversa num nível educado e tranquilo se evaporou diante da ofensa que em nada combinava comigo.

-Não venha me chamar de covarde! - Enfatizei muito bem o pronome, sem nenhuma preocupação com meu tom de voz muito mais alto do que o dele. - Você só pediu um ano? Se bem me lembro, quando você pediu um ano já fazia meses que nada mais te importava além dessa merda de empresa.

-Era o meu sonho, eu queria dividir isso com você.

-O seu conceito de divisão é uma droga, então, porque você não me deu nada, Harry. Absolutamente nada! Você saía antes que eu acordasse, chegava tarde, muitas vezes de madrugada, ultimamente nem tempo para me responder você tinha, não venha me dizer que isso é uma divisão de qualquer coisa.

-Eu trabalhei dia e noite, o máximo que eu pude, pra terminar logo e as coisas serem como eram antes.

-Terminar o que? - Perguntei ácida, ele não soube o que responder. - Você ia parar quando, exatamente? Porque eu duvido que até mesmo você saiba qual é o seu objetivo real. Seja sincero, Harry, ao fim desse seu precioso ano nada mudaria.

-Eu só queria me estabilizar, não poderia fazer isso viajando com você todo final de semana.

Dessa vez o riso debochado foi meu.

-Você não podia nem manter uma conversa de cinco minutos ultimamente, um final de semana sequer estava muito fora do que eu esperava de você pelos próximos dez anos.

Mantive os olhos pregados nos dele quando terminei, depois de me encarar em silêncio ele desviou o olhar e coçou a cabeça exasperado.

-Eu sentia sua falta, Harry. - Confessei, baixando um pouco a guarda.

-E você acha que eu não sentia a sua?

-Eu não sei! Eu não sabia mais onde você estava, nem o que estava fazendo ou sequer a roupa que você vestia, porque a gente quase não se via, como eu vou saber o que você estava sentindo? Você não pediu minha opinião hora nenhuma, se tivesse pedido saberia que eu não queria que você tivesse uma merda de empresa.

-Você ficou feliz quando eu te contei.

-Eu te apoiei porque você estava feliz, é bem diferente. Mas aquilo se tornou a única coisa importante para você, todo o resto ficou em segundo plano, principalmente eu. Você me deixou sozinha por meses, mas sabia que eu estaria lá te esperando quando resolvesse ter cinco minutos do seu tempo pra me dar, só que eu cansei de só ter o resto do seu tempo. Você esperava o que? Que eu te implorasse atenção? Isso não é a minha cara, mas mesmo assim eu pedi para ficar um pouco mais comigo algumas vezes, você lembra?

-Ginny...

-Eu perguntei se você lembra! - Meu tom de voz foi tão cortante quanto a frase.

-Sim.

-Eu só te dei o benefício da dúvida, te mostrei como é não encontrar alguém à sua espera, como você fazia comigo há muito tempo, e você se achou no direito de não dar a mínima para a minha opinião de novo e decretar o fim, então não ouse dizer que eu sou a covarde aqui!

Terminei meu discurso com o dedo apontado diretamente para o peito dele, o tecido da camisa social roçando minha unha. Eu sentia meus olhos faiscando em sua direção, a respiração em lufadas pesadas de ar. Harry só continuou me olhando, como se visse algum sentido em tudo o que eu acabei de dizer.

Ele ameaçou dizer algo e desistiu, mas eu é que não queria conversar mais, o que ele tinha a dizer agora já não me interessava, eu não passaria a vida esperando-o estabelecer suas prioridades. Saí sem dar a ele tempo de se manifestar e encontrei os nossos respectivos representantes na sala anexa, com os semblantes treinados para fingir que não ouviram nenhum dos meus gritos.

-Onde eu assino? - Perguntei sem me sentar, pegando a caneta de cima da mesa.

-Ginny, nós ainda não lemos. - A Dra. Stevens tentou intervir.

-Onde eu assino? - Repeti pausadamente para ser bem clara e mostrar que eu não queria ouvir mais nada.

-Aqui. - O advogado dele me mostrou a linha acima do meu nome.

Apesar da raiva que me fazia bufar ao invés de respirar, assinei todas as vias necessárias com a mão firme. Soltei a caneta sobre a mesa com tanta força que ela rolou pelo tampo até cair no chão, e saí sem olhar para trás. Eu não precisava me virar para saber que havia um par de olhos verdes me encarando.

O ar abafado da rua me recebeu quando saí do saguão do prédio pisando firme, as pessoas à minha volta passando como um borrão enquanto eu cruzava o espaço necessário para chegar ao metrô, dois quarteirões depois.

Eu não conseguia organizar a confusão dos meus pensamentos a ponto de identificá-los e expressá-los, mas isso não me impediu de entender o suficiente para saber que esse era um dos momento em que chorar se tornava aceitável, porque talvez fosse o que ajudasse a afrouxar o aperto no meu peito.

Meus olhos transbordaram assim que pisei na calçada, e nem me dei ao trabalho de tentar impedir as minhas lágrimas silenciosas de rolarem, seria tão inútil quanto todos os meus pedidos de atenção dos últimos meses.

Avistei a entrada do metrô assim que atravessei a segunda rua, mas antes que eu pudesse alcançá-la ouvi meu nome ser chamado por uma voz que eu não queria mais ouvir. Consegui ignorar por mais dois passos, mas ele foi mais rápido e parou na minha frente, me obrigando a parar também.

-Ginny, espera. - Harry pediu um pouco ofegante.

-Esperar o que? Já terminamos o que viemos fazer. - Limpei o rosto com raiva e tentei me desviar, mas ele me impediu novamente.

-Desculpe por isso, ok? - Me mostrou o que segurava e eu reconheci os papéis que assinei poucos minutos atrás. - Foi impulsivo e impensado.

Sem esperar minha resposta, ele rasgou todas as folhas e enfiou os pedaços na lixeira que estava próxima de nós. Para ir até lá ele precisou liberar meu caminho, mas eu estava surpresa demais para conseguir me mover. O olhei cética enquanto isso, a sobrancelha erguida. Diante de tudo o que tinha acontecido eu não sabia se aquela cena me deixava com ainda mais raiva, ou se eu deveria dar atenção àquela palpitação inconveniente no meu coração apaixonado.

-Vamos conversar, deixar isso aqui pra trás e decidir juntos o que fazer para resolver as coisas. - Sugeriu com as mãos apoiadas nos meus braços cruzados.

-Juntos? - Cuspi as palavras mais alto do que gostaria e me soltei do seu toque. - Agora você quer fazer alguma coisa juntos? Agora que você fodeu tudo que já vinha estragando com sucesso há muito tempo? O que te faz pensar que agora eu quero fazer qualquer coisa junto com você?

-Me separar de você não é o que eu quero, mas me senti perdido quando você foi embora.

-Não se preocupe que não há nada errado, é assim mesmo que a gente se sente quando não encontra quem deveria estar em casa. Mas agora é meio tarde, Harry, você já fez as suas escolhas e as minhas.

-Até vinte minutos atrás você queria conversar. - Ele tentou argumentar com a voz urgente, sem saber o que dizer.

-Olha como mudamos de opinião rápido? Até vinte minutos atrás você queria o divórcio. Harry, me dá licença que eu preciso ir embora.

-Deixa eu te levar para casa.

-Não estou indo para casa, estou indo para o trabalho. Aliás, muito me admira você não estar no trabalho. Não dava para assinar por e-mail? - Fui propositalmente cínica.

-Então deixa eu te levar até lá, é tranquilo e nós podemos conversar. - Ignorou minha pergunta e insistiu mais uma vez. - Por favor, Gin.

Não me orgulho em dizer que o uso do apelido me amoleceu o suficiente para eu aceitar.

O toque do celular dele, no entanto, me interrompeu bem a tempo de dizer que sim. Harry pareceu mortificado ao olhar a tela, mas me pediu um minuto antes de levar o aparelho ao ouvido. A minha cara para ele dispensava qualquer palavra áspera que eu pudesse ter dito, sua expressão sem graça me confirmou que o recado chegou com sucesso.

-Agora? - Perguntou de olhos fechados, coçando a testa com a expressão cansada. - Tudo bem, eu estou indo.

Ri com sarcasmo quando o ouvi confirmar que estava indo, e fiz questão de encará-lo enquanto guardava o celular.

-Me desculpe, era d…

-Do trabalho, é, eu sei, nenhuma novidade. - Cortei sem me importar com os bons modos. - Não vamos perder mais nosso tempo, não é? Nada mudou e eu também preciso trabalhar, por mais estranho que te pareça eu não falar disso com tanta obsessão. Tchau, Harry, aproveite seu sonho.

Eu gostaria que a expressão de derrota em seu rosto quando o contornei e continuei meu caminho, não tivesse me causado nada, mas eu não conseguia ser tão indiferente assim a nada que vinha daquele homem.

Fiz o possível para deixar isso de lado, e encarei o resto do dia.

-Uau, Gin, nem sei o que dizer. - Mione falou durante o jantar, depois que narrei todos os acontecimentos da minha manhã conturbada.

-E eu não sei o que pensar. - Confessei, revirando a comida com o garfo. - Eu não vou voltar para a mesma rotina de antes, ser casada e viver sozinha o tempo todo.

-As pessoas mudam, Ginny. - Ela afirmou, como a boa psicóloga que era.

-Aquela pessoa vai ter que mostrar que mudou muito, então, e minha esperança é bem próxima de zero.

As próximas duas semanas passaram em silêncio total por parte dele, eu também não tentei nenhum contato. Por um lado eu achava bom não ter notícia, afinal é isso o que ex casais fazem, não sabem um do outro. Por outro, uma voz irritante no fundo da minha mente me dizia que eu tinha perdido a chance de conversar quando ele estava disposto a ceder.

Dei um passo atrás e olhei com atenção para a obra de arte à minha frente: uma pintura a óleo do século XIX que eu estava restaurando para um colecionador, agora com todos os pequenos detalhes em evidência novamente. Deixei a palheta de tintas e o pincel sobre a mesa ao meu lado e me alonguei antes de levantar do banco onde fiquei sentada ininterruptamente pelas últimas três horas. Não que eu tivesse do que reclamar, não é todo dia que se tem a chance de trabalhar numa raridade dessas.

Uma olhada rápida no relógio me mostrou que ainda não era quatro da tarde, horário ideal para eu ir até minha casa buscar algumas coisas que estava precisando, sem o risco de encontrar com o, atualmente, único morador. Dispensei as luvas que me impediam de sujar as mãos de tinta, tranquei as portas e entrei no carro para ir até meu antigo endereço.

Eu estava adiando ao máximo o momento de procurar um lugar para morar e me mudar de uma vez por todas, e isso me deixava apenas com uma mala pequena que me obrigava a ir até a nossa casa em intervalos regulares para continuar tendo o que vestir. Quando saí de casa, eu tinha plena convicção de que seria uma medida provisória e por isso não me importei com esse detalhe, agora eu adiava porque era definitivo o suficiente e eu ainda não tive coragem para tanto.

Eu não pretendia demorar, então ignorei a garagem e deixei meu carro parado do outro lado da rua. Separei a chave dentro da minha bolsa, atravessei a rua e o pequeno jardim, peguei algumas correspondências em frente à porta da entrada e li os destinatários enquanto abria a fechadura, todos os movimentos que meu cérebro ainda insistia em tratar como familiares.

Separei os envelopes que tinham o meu nome e deixei os demais sobre o aparador ao lado da porta da entrada. Guardei minhas correspondências na bolsa e fui até a sala, onde o barulho da TV ligada chamou minha atenção sem surpresa, Harry sempre a esquecia e eu sempre desligava. Mas dessa vez não era um esquecimento.

-Oi. - A voz dele soou assim que entrei no cômodo, e eu dei um pulo. - Desculpe te assustar.

Ele estava casualmente deitado no sofá, usando nada além de uma cueca boxer preta, com um pacote de salgadinho nas mãos enquanto assistia um filme de ação. Senti meus olhos estreitando-se, eu não precisava dizer nada para mostrar como tudo naquela cena era incomum para mim. Tudo menos a visão dele com quase nada de roupa, e essa era a única parte do cenário para a qual eu não precisava olhar duas vezes para saber como é, e ainda assim não conseguia desviar os olhos.

-Só vim pegar algumas roupas, não se preocupe porque não vou demorar.

Joguei a bolsa sobre a poltrona ao meu lado e cruzei a sala em direção à escada, quando eu estava ainda no terceiro degrau o ouvi se levantar e vir atrás de mim. Usei todo o meu autocontrole para não me virar quando o senti se aproximou demais, andando apenas um degrau atrás. Todo meu corpo tinha consciência da presença dele, do seu calor e de como estava perto.

Mágoa e saudade certamente ficam alocadas em lugares diferentes, porque uma não é capaz de excluir a outra.

-O que você está fazendo fora do seu sonho numa terça feira antes das onze da noite? - Perguntei enquanto cruzava o corredor até a última porta.

-Vim embora um pouco antes do almoço.

Ele não parecia de forma alguma doente, então espantei qualquer reação de me preocupar.

-Cuidado para não ficar se ausentando muito, pode perder a coisa mais importante da sua vida. - Não freei meu impulso de atacá-lo.

Empurrei a porta entreaberta do nosso quarto e fui até o meu lado do armário, onde tudo estava exatamente como deixei na última vez em que estive aqui. Olhei de relance os lençóis bagunçados em cima da cama, eu não precisava ir até lá para saber o cheiro que havia em todos eles, só precisava fechar os olhos para que minha memória os trouxesse com perfeição. Harry parou ao meu lado, me olhando com expectativa.

-Você disse que eu trabalho demais, estou aproveitando o fato de ser o chefe e aprendendo a ter tempo livre.

Me virei para ele e nos encaramos sem falar nada por alguns minutos. Eu queria muito que aquilo fosse uma atitude permanente, mas só uma frase não seria suficiente para me provar isso.

-Já posso fazer minha aposta de quanto tempo isso vai durar? - Desviei o rosto e voltei ao que estava fazendo.

Puxei minha mochila de lá de dentro e guardei as peças que separei, quantidade suficiente para eu não ter que voltar aqui por pelo menos mais duas semanas.

-Me dá algum crédito, Gin. - Pediu se aproximando um passo, o peito dele agora quase encostado no meu braço enquanto eu fechava o zíper.

-Foram quase dois anos, Harry, precisa de mais do que essa sua frase ensaiada.

Fechei a porta do meu guarda roupas e me virei para sair dali, a alça da mochila enroscada em um dos ombros. Eu achei que ele fosse insistir, até esperava por isso, mas me acompanhou em silêncio de volta à sala e olhou sem saber o que fazer enquanto eu pegava minha bolsa sobre o sofá e me virava para ir embora. Era estranho sair enquanto ele olhava, deixava tudo mais real.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta para sair e a dele se fechou sobre a minha, me fazendo olhar de novo em sua direção. Era difícil encará-lo e não sentir o mesmo frio na barriga de sempre, aquele que estava relacionado a todas as coisas boas que ele me fazia sentir a mais tempo do que eu conseguia me lembrar.

-Volta pra casa, amor, vamos resolver isso, por favor.

Eu não cederia assim tão fácil, não deixaria um monte de palavras vazias me arrastarem de volta para a mesma vida de antes. Mas eu também não queria fechar todas as portas de uma vez por todas, eu queria que ele lutasse por mim, por nós.

-Não enquanto tudo for como antes, Harry.

-Você sabe que não vai ser, sabe que eu vou fazer tudo por nós dois, para ser como era antes.

-Sei? - Não consegui evitar o riso fingido. - Eu marquei de jantar com a Mione, preciso ir embora. Tchau, Harry.

Abri a porta e saí, ignorando o olhar que eu sentia nas minhas costas até fechar a porta do carro e os vidros escuros me protegerem daquela mira que deixava nervosa e aquecia na mesma proporção.

-Oi, que cara é essa? - Minha amiga perguntou assim que passei pela porta.

-Ele estava em casa, Mione.

Ela me olhou avaliadora por um momento.

-Essa hora?

Sentei na cadeira em frente à que ela ocupava e apoiei os cotovelos na mesa.

-Me disse que está aprendendo a ter tempo livre, porque eu disse que ele trabalha demais.

O olhar dessa se iluminou em compreensão, mas ela desviou o rosto para a revista que estava lendo, um sorriso de canto que dizia que alguma coisa estava muito clara para ela.

-Que cara é essa? - Foi minha vez de perguntar.

-Ele está fazendo isso sozinho, sem nenhum alarde e sem te contar? - O tom sugestivo não era surpresa para mim.

-É, eu pensei a mesma coisa, mas estou tentando não pensar mais.

-Por que, Gin?

-Prefiro me surpreender se for mesmo uma mudança do que me decepcionar por durar só dois dias.

Hermione me olhou por um tempo sem dizer nada, escolhendo as palavras.

-Fala logo, Mione. - Dei o incentivo necessário para que ela expusesse seus pensamentos.

-Eu sei que ele vinha pisando na bola com essa mania de trabalhar muito, mas não podemos ser injustas, quando foi que o Harry mentiu para você? - Ela fez uma pausa e viu que eu não diria nada. - Dê um tempo e espere mais um pouco, mas se ele disse que está criando essa nova rotina por um motivo que você expôs, eu aposto que está mesmo.

Por mais que eu visse certa razão nos argumentos da minha melhor amiga, que também foi a responsável por me apresentar à pessoa sobre à qual estávamos falando, quando ele era apenas seu colega do curso de espanhol, eu não queria pensar nisso agora, ou voltaria correndo para casa.

Terminei meu trabalho de restauração dois dias antes do prazo agendado com o cliente, como o próximo só começaria na semana seguinte, data em que o museu da cidade estaria disponível para me receber, aproveitei os dias livres para trabalhar um pouco mais no meu quadro. Eu preferia muito mais restaurar do que criar, mas a segunda atividade era uma coisa que me distraía e eu cultivava como um hobbie.

Olhei com atenção para a paisagem em que eu não trabalhava desde que saí de casa, pouco mais de dois meses atrás, pensando onde eu aplicaria as texturas que tornariam tudo ainda mais real. Eu usava um dos três quartos da nossa casa como o meu ateliê pessoal, onde eu me distraía com essas pinturas que fazia de vez em quando. Quando saí de lá com meu quadro inacabado não trouxe nenhuma das espátulas.

Sem elas eu não conseguiria continuar meu trabalho, mas isso foi só a desculpa que usei para entrar no carro e ir até a minha casa novamente. No caminho até lá, não consegui esconder de mim mesma a expectativa de encontrar novamente com o Harry, embora não fosse nem três da tarde de um dia útil.

Abri a porta e caminhei pelos cômodos vazios, desde a sala até o nosso quarto, onde me convenci de que realmente não havia mais ninguém ali. Trabalhar menos não significaria que ele não trabalharia mais, e eu entendia perfeitamente a diferença, mas não consegui frear o resquício de decepção que me abateu.

Ignorei a vontade de me acomodar entre os lençóis bagunçados e fingir que estava tudo normal por pelo menos algumas horas, deixei a porta novamente entreaberta como a encontrei, e retornei pelo corredor até o último cômodo na extremidade oposta, onde estavam todos os meus instrumentos de pintura.

Estranhei a ausência de luz assim que abri a porta, porque era o ambiente mais iluminado da casa, visto a enorme janela de vidro que ficava de frente para a rua. Acendi a luz e me encostei no batente da porta para olhar a cortina bege pendurada em frente à janela, responsável pela escuridão e também por tudo o que eu sentia derreter dentro de mim aos poucos enquanto estava ali parada.

A luz natural era ótima para o que eu fazia, mas me incomodava a vista para a rua e toda a exposição do vidro transparente. O tecido agora pendurado no lugar certo foi comprado há mais de um ano, e estava desde então esperando que Harry me fizesse a gentileza de colocá-lo ali, sempre com a desculpa de que estava sem tempo e deixando para a semana seguinte.

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao olhar a mudança sutil e mesmo assim tão significativa, principalmente agora que eu não entrava ali há tanto tempo e nem tinha previsão de quando voltaria a usar esse espaço regularmente. Era o meu cantinho, o único ambiente que era só meu, e ele se preocupou em deixá-lo como eu queria.

Ao invés de espantar a satisfação, me concentrei em sentir cada um dos aspectos que ela trazia, inclusive o sorriso estampado no rosto. Andei os passos necessários para alcançar a prateleira onde ficavam todas as espátulas que eu tinha vindo buscar, não me apressando em nada na tarefa de separar as que eu levaria comigo.

Rasguei o pedaço de uma das folhas do meu bloco de desenhos e escrevi "Obrigada" antes de sair e deixar a porta aberta, porque eu queria que Harry soubesse que eu estive aqui. Deixei meu agradecimento sobre o aparador ao lado da porta da entrada, ele provavelmente saberia o que estou agradecendo, e entrei novamente no carro para voltar ao trabalho.

O tempo todo minha mente voltava ao pouquíssimo contato que tive com meu marido depois do dia em que não assinamos o divórcio. A questão é que a única vez que o vi, e o indício do que ele andava fazendo nesse tempo em que estávamos distantes, me faziam voltar o tempo todo a considerar dar ouvidos àquela voz dentro de mim que insistia por uma chance a mais com o responsável por ainda me arrancar suspiros, quase me fazendo acreditar completamente no palpite de que não seria decepcionante.

Alguns dias se passaram, e nada diferente aconteceu.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos viam, e já fazia mais de dez minutos que eu não desgrudava os olhos da pintura trovadoresca que estava no cavalete à minha frente. Era uma obra autêntica do século XI, pertencente ao mesmo acervo pessoal cuja obra terminei de restaurar no início da semana. Olhando para a perfeição à minha frente eu entendia perfeitamente porque me enviar apenas aquela primeiro, se eu tivesse algo assim não confiaria a ninguém sem ter certeza de que a pessoa poderia fazer milagres.

Modéstia à parte, eu sou essa pessoa.

Era quase um pecado que o tempo maltratasse coisas como essa, elas deveriam permanecer para sempre intactas, como quando foram criadas. Espanei uma poeirinha mínima de cima da moldura, voltando meus olhos imediatamente para os contornos tão característicos de pincel que marcavam com tanta graça as curvas dos rostos retratados.

Uma risada muito conhecida me fez levantar a cabeça com um pulo, o coração acelerando ainda mais ao constatar que Harry estava ali parado, há não sei quanto tempo.

-Já é a terceira vez que você suspira para esse quadro, na primeira vez foi bonitinho, agora estou ficando com inveja dele.

Ri de volta, sem saber o que falar que não denunciasse todo o meu descompasso, que certamente estaria estampado na voz. Ele saiu de onde estava e parou atrás de mim, perto o suficiente para meu rabo de cavalo encostar na manga da sua camisa. Perto demais para a minha atenção conseguir se focar em qualquer outra coisa.

-Meu Deus, que coisa mais feia. - Comentou mais para ele mesmo do que para mim.

-Já chegou falando besteira? - Brinquei para dissipar a tensão que eu sentia, e nós dois rimos.

Ele não saiu de trás do banco onde eu estava sentada, mas notei quando desviou os olhos da obra de arte à frente para o meu rosto, ou ao menos para o pequeno pedaço que ele conseguia ver comigo estando de costas.

-Tudo bem?

Virei de lado e olhei para cima, encontrando seu olhar.

-Tudo, e com você?

-Também.

Por um momento nenhum de nós dois falou nada, ficamos num silêncio esquisito que ele quebrou:

-Eu trouxe uma coisa para você. - Ele desviou os dos meus e olhou para baixo enquanto tirava um envelope do bolso. - Espero que você goste o tanto que eu acho que vai gostar.

Eu não fazia ideia do que esperar, mas mesmo que eu tivesse dois dias para fazer suposições, ao invés de poucos minutos, não consideraria os dois ingressos que puxei de lá de dentro.

-Paul Mccartney? - Olhei com os olhos arregalados para ele e depois outra vez para os tickets na minha mão. - Como?

Eu tentei por horas comprar ingressos para aquele show, mas foi impossível. Seria uma apresentação única em cada cidade, duas no total, e todas elas esgotaram em poucos minutos assim que as vendas foram liberadas. Os ingressos que eu tinha em mãos eram para o local mais distante, talvez quatro ou cinco horas de viagem, mas isso era o de menos.

-Vamos fazer parte da logística dos instrumentos, eu pedi para o produtor que entrou em contato comigo.

Pedir favores ou coisas para pessoas desconhecidas também não era uma característica do Harry, isso tornou o gesto ainda mais legal aos meus olhos.

-Obrigada. - Sorri para ele e posso jurar que o vi piscar algumas vezes, como se tivesse perdido o foco.

-Os dois são para você, eu sei que a Mione também tem uma obsessão estranha por esse cara, então pode levar quem você quiser. - Ele deu de ombros para enfatizar que estava tudo bem antes de continuar. - Mas se você quiser companhia, eu vou estar livre.

Concordei com um aceno, sem saber o que dizer de imediato, e não tive tempo de pensar muito, porque ele se começou a falar de novo.

-Só passei para te entregar, preciso almoçar com ele para definir alguns detalhes, só faltam três semanas e é meio corrido.

-Tudo bem. Obrigada de novo.

-Não por isso. - Ele tentou sorrir de volta, mas não foi muito convincente.

Olhei enquanto ele caminhava até a porta, mas não deixei que a alcançasse.

-Harry. - Ele se virou de imediato, me incentivando a continuar. - O que você propôs? No divórcio.

-Metade de tudo.

-Da casa?

-E da empresa.

-Mas a empresa é sua, eu não fiz nada.

-Você me apoiou, isso não é nada. E meu conceito precário de divisão inclui dividir meus sonhos com você.

Eu não soube o que responder, todas as palavras tinham sumido junto com meus pensamentos coerentes. O olhar dele fixo em mim não ajudava em nada a arrumar a bagunça dentro da minha cabeça.

-Preciso mesmo ir. - Concordei com um aceno. - Tchau, Gin.

Os ingressos na minha mão pareciam pesar quilos, todo o resto sumiu do meu hall de atenção e pelo resto do dia não consegui me concentrar em mais nada. Quando entrei na minha residência provisória no final da tarde, fiquei feliz em ver que Mione ainda não tinha chegado, isso me deu a discrição necessária para me fechar no quarto e pensar a minha vida.

Eu não queria que retornar ao que era fosse tão fácil depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas também não estava feliz com esse tempo de separação que já durava quase três meses. Somado a isso, todas as atitudes dele ultimamente corroboravam para eu querer desesperadamente voltar para casa todos os dias depois de sair do ateliê.

O trabalho no museu foi tranquilo e fácil o suficiente para eu passar o dia inteiro com a minha mente bem longe dali, presa numa pessoa que nada tinha de imóvel e inexpressiva como a da imagem que agora eu completava. Seu meus pensamentos fossem transmitidos em tempo real, todo mundo ao meu redor veria uma exibição de possibilidades de motivos que eu poderia criar para ir até a minha casa, mas nenhum suficientemente convincente.

Me despedi da responsável pelas obras ao fim do terceiro dia de trabalho, quando o sol já havia sumido por completo, embora não fosse tarde. O ar frio da noite me recebeu assim que fechei a porta da entrada atrás de mim, me tirando da tranquilidade da sala vazia, exceto por um monte de pinturas antigas, para a agitação de uma sexta-feira à noite no bairro repleto de pontos turísticos.

Uma semana desde que nos vimos pela última vez, eu não queria prolongar esse tempo por mais nem um minuto.

Esperei o grupo de turistas tirar as fotos que queriam antes de atravessar a calçada apinhada de gente e entrar no carro estacionado do outro lado da rua, eu não perderia mais meu tempo inventando desculpas para ir até a minha própria casa. Dei partida no motor e fiz o caminho tão conhecido sem hesitar, parando apenas quando eu já conseguia avistar a porta da entrada e a luz acesa por trás da cortina branca da sala.

Cruzei o jardim já com a minha chave na mão e entrei sem me preocupar em ser silenciosa ou fazer surpresa quanto a estar aqui, mesmo assim não vi nenhum sinal do meu marido enquanto trancava a porta. Assim que cheguei na sala o barulho vindo da cozinha me mostrou onde eu poderia encontrá-lo, e Harry pareceu ter me ouvido também, porque apareceu na entrada do cômodo antes que eu o alcançasse.

-Oi. - Me cumprimentou com um sorriso reluzente.

-Oi. - Retribuí da mesma forma e o segui de volta até lá.

Parei encostada em um dos balcões enquanto ele se mexia com familiaridade por ali, preparando alguma coisa que exalava um cheiro apetitoso de comida sendo feita. Harry costumava cozinhar quase todos os dias quando tinha tempo, eu nem sei há quanto tempo não via essa cena.

-Você veio buscar alguma coisa? - Me perguntou do outro lado da mesa, após tampar a panela e abaixar o fogo.

-Não.

Por um momento trocamos um olhar profundo que dizia tudo. Aquela resposta era a minha trégua.

-Quer jantar comigo?

Essa pergunta era a dele, embora não fosse a primeira.

-Depende do cardápio.

Um sorriso divertido estampou seu rosto enquanto eu me aproximava para espiar dentro da panela. Assim que levantei a tampa, o estrogonofe de frango de aparência apetitosa borbulhou, fazendo meu estômago roncar.

-Alguém está com fome. - Ele comentou, olhando enquanto eu espetava um pedaço com o garfo e assoprava para esfriar antes de colocar na boca.

-Está muito bom. - Elogiei soltando o talher dentro da pia.

-Só tive que me esforçar um pouco para lembrar a receita, mas acho que ficou igual antes.

-Igualzinho. - Confirmei e apontei para a panela. - Esse é só para mim, né?

-Infelizmente você vai ter que dividir, eu não estava esperando visita.

Foi estranho ser chamada de visita na minha própria casa, ele pareceu ter consciência da palavra assim que a pronunciou.

-Vou colocar as coisas na mesa. - Mudei o foco do assunto antes que a situação se tornasse constrangedora.

-Obrigado.

Fui até o armário do outro lado da cozinha para pegar os pratos e levar tudo para a pequena mesa ao centro, copos, talheres e uma garrafa de refrigerante foram acrescentados logo depois. Nos servimos e acomodamos em lados opostos, um silêncio confortável entre nós nas primeiras garfadas, mas não demorou muito até ele se tornar constrangedor e cheio de olhadelas de um para o outro.

-Então, já terminou aquele quadro feio?

-O quadro é lindo, mas não, não terminei. Estava fazendo um trabalho grande para o museu municipal, terminei hoje. Aquele tenho que fazer com calma, é uma obra muito valiosa.

Depois disso nenhum de nós dois soube o que dizer, o que era bem irônico, porque se queríamos resolver as coisas conversar é um bom começo. Os olhares furtivos na direção do outro, mas que fatalmente as vezes se cruzavam, não me ajudaram a sentir mais confortável, e ao final do meu jantar eu estava deslocada como jamais imaginei dentro da minha própria casa.

-Faz aqui. - Ele sugeriu do nada.

-Oi?

-O quadro, faz aqui. Você sempre trouxe esses trabalhos mais delicados para fazer em casa.

-Não sei se posso.

-Claro que pode, Gin, a casa é sua também.

-Mas o quadro não, preciso confirmar se posso tirá-lo do ateliê.

-Ah.

E o assunto morreu de novo.

Para ter o que fazer, me levantei e coloquei minha louça na pia, ele me acompanhou e fez o mesmo.

-Harry, eu já vou.

-Não! - Protestou de imediato.

Me virei de frente a tempo de vê-los passar as mãos pelo cabelo, exasperado. Com dois passos largos ele parou na minha frente, perto o suficiente para me tocar se levantasse a mão.

-Você tem que me dar uma chance, Gin, não pode acabar assim. Deixa eu te convencer de que não vai mais ser daquele jeito.

A urgência no rosto dele me deixou sem saber o que dizer. A decisão era minha agora, e eu sabia exatamente o que queria fazer, mas era difícil simplesmente ficar tudo bem. Recuei alguns passos até encostar no balcão e afundei o rosto nas mãos, tentando encontrar uma maneira de dizer o que eu precisava e queria, mas ele não entendeu como um bom sinal.

-Você disse que não sabia se eu sentia a sua falta, eu te juro que não houve um minuto que eu passei longe de você que eu não tenha sentido. Você sempre dormiu igual uma pedra, mas todos os dias quando eu chegava cansado depois de um dia inteiro trabalhando, eu ainda passava minutos te fazendo carinho, te olhando dormir, te enchendo de beijos, porque tudo o que eu sentia o dia todo era sua falta.

-Eu sei.

-Você estava acordada? - Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha resposta.

-Algumas vezes, sim.

-E por que você nunca falou nada?

Olhei para ele e soltei um riso forçado, joguei o cabelo para trás e prendi apenas para ter o que fazer com as mãos além de gesticular o tanto que eu queria.

-Eu ia falar o que? Que essa sua saudade era grande assim por culpa sua? E você fazer de novo o mesmo discurso de sempre? Eu não queria brigar, Harry, mas também não conseguia fingir que estava feliz com aquela sua distância, então era melhor ficar quieta.

Sustentei seu olhar por todo o tempo em que ele não soube o que dizer, vendo sua expressão se transformar de determinada a quase mortificada.

-Desculpa, amor. - Ele parecia cansado ao dizer. - Eu estou vendo agora como é chato chegar em casa todos os dias e ficar sozinho, e você estava certa quando disse que eu nem pedi sua opinião quando te impus essa situação. Mas eu não quero mais isso para nenhum de nós dois, volta pra casa, por favor. É horrível não te ter aqui, e tenho certeza que você não se sente totalmente confortável na casa da Mione.

A última parte era verdade, minha amiga era uma anfitriã maravilhosa, mas nenhum lugar jamais seria tão confortável quanto nossa própria casa.

-Harry…

-Você não quer mais?

-Eu quero, mas não é fácil assim, não tem um botão de liga e desliga que faz eu me sentir magicamente como antes.

-No seu tempo, então, a gente não dorme juntos e nem precisa conversar enquanto você não quiser, só volta para casa. Vamos começar a ter um ao outro por perto de novo.

Tive que morder o lábio para conter a vontade de rir, embora não fosse nada engraçado. Em que mundo Harry pensa que vamos morar na mesma casa e achar fácil não dormir juntos nem conversar? Mas eu estaria mentindo se afirmasse que não queria mais do que tudo estar perto dele outra vez. Por fim, eu me rendi.

-Tudo bem.

Mal terminei de pronunciar as palavras e ele me prensou contra o balcão num abraço firme, aliviado. Prendi minhas mãos atrás da sua nuca e me deixei envolver pelo perfume em seu pescoço, agora na altura do meu nariz.

-Só que no meu tempo, devagar. - Completei um tempo depois, sem me afastar.

-Mas uma hora vai ficar tudo bem, não vai? - Perguntou com o rosto apoiado no meu ombro, sua respiração quente se chocando contra a minha pele através do tecido fino da camiseta.

-Vai. - Confirmei enroscando meus dedos no cabelo dele, num hábito tão comum que mal percebi.

Os minutos se arrastaram nesse abraço de que nenhum de nós dois queria sair.

-Eu quis te jogar de lá de cima do prédio quando você me chamou de covarde.

-Eu fui bem idiota, não fui? - Plantou um beijo no meu ombro e pressionou mais seus dedos contra a minha cintura.

Reprimi um suspiro com o gesto.

-Idiota? Você foi um animal.

Os ombros dele sacudiram quando riu.

-Todo mundo tem direito a ser um uma vez na vida, eu já gastei a minha, então nunca mais vai acontecer.

-Eu ainda não usei a minha vez.

-E nem vai, você sempre foi bem mais esperta.

Eu que ri dessa vez, mas interrompi o gesto para fechar os olhos com força quando os lábios dele subiram para o meu pescoço, era fácil demais esquecer de tudo assim.

-Harry, isso não é exatamente ir devagar.

-Desculpa. - Levantou a cabeça apressado e subiu as mãos de volta para as minhas costas.

Antes que ele me prendesse em outro abraço, que eu estaria sendo completamente desonesta se dissesse que não queria, puxei a chave do carro de cima do móvel atrás de mim e saí da cozinha.

-Onde você vai? - Perguntou alarmado, me seguindo até a sala.

-Estacionar meu carro na garagem, eu já volto.

-Ah. - Murmurou meio sem graça, parado a esmo entre os dois sofás.

Assim que o portão automático se fechou atrás do veículo já devidamente posicionado na minha vaga, desliguei o motor e não me apressei em voltar para dentro, usando esse tempo para tentar de alguma forma prever o que aconteceria dali em diante.

Não havia nenhum sinal de Harry no primeiro andar quando entrei, apaguei as luzes e subi as escadas silenciosas, iluminada apenas pela luz que vinha do nosso quarto, cuja porta estava aberta. O barulho do chuveiro me informava onde ele estava, mas forcei meu cérebro a não imaginar a cena que a porta do outro lado do quarto ocultava.

Chacoalhei a cabeça para espantar essa imagem e fui até o meu armário pegar uma roupa para dormir. Antes que eu puxasse de dentro da gaveta todas as peças necessárias, a porta do banheiro se abriu e Harry passou por ela esfregando uma toalha nos cabelos molhados, usando nada além de uma cueca boxer branca.

O jeito que nos encaramos dispensava qualquer palavra, precisei de muita força de vontade e três inspeções de cima abaixo para reunir força de vontade suficiente para puxar meu pijama, fechar a gaveta e sair do quarto.

Se eu realmente quisesse fazer as coisas com calma e voltar aos poucos, minha intenção inicial de dormir na nossa cama não funcionaria.

-Boa noite, Harry.

Fechei a porta do quarto de hóspedes atrás de mim e joguei as roupas na minha mão em cima da cama. Estar perto dele outra vez era muito gostoso, eu só não sabia se conseguiria realmente tão perto e ainda manter duas portas entre nós dois.

Já faziam cinco longos dias, e pela primeira vez desde então Harry me ligou no meio do dia para avisar que precisaria jantar com um cliente e não voltaria para casa cedo. Encerrei parte do meu trabalho no fim da tarde e, previsivelmente, encontrei tudo apagado e silencioso quando passei pela porta da sala.

Troquei meu jantar por um lanche rápido, tomei um banho demorado e, ao invés de voltar à sala ou ir direto ao quarto em que ainda estava dormindo, deitei na nossa cama e troquei os canais da TV até encontrar uma comédia sem graça, que prendeu minha atenção até o barulho da porta se abrindo me fazer desviar os olhos.

-Oi.- Harry me cumprimentou, olhando o que eu estava assistindo.

-Oi, achei que você fosse demorar mais para chegar.

-Eu também, mas foi rápido. Vou tomar um banho e já volto, ta bom?

Ele sumiu pela porta do banheiro e depois de alguns minutos em que o barulho do chuveiro se misturou com as vozes que vinham da TV, Harry voltou usando apenas a calça de malha do pijama.

-Já quer dormir?

-Não, vou terminar de assistir com você. - Se deitou do outro lado da cama e virou para a TV também.

Quando a primeira propaganda do intervalo começou, me virei para ele:

-Como funcionam esses seus novos horários? Ainda não entendi direito.

-Iguais os que eu fazia antes de ter a minha empresa, a diferença é que agora as vezes eu preciso sair mais tarde e as vezes saio mais cedo quando não tem mais o que fazer.

-E as coisas estão indo bem por lá?

-Estão sim, estamos ficando conhecidos, já temos bastante referência.

-Parabéns, fico feliz que todo seu esforço esteja dando certo.

-Obrigado.

O som característico do filme voltando chamou nossa atenção e me virei de novo para a TV. Estávamos mais à vontade na presença um do outro, os momentos de silêncio já não eram constrangedores, e sim confortáveis, embora tenhamos conversado bastante nos últimos dias. Harry esticou o braço entre nós e começou um carinho suave no meu cabelo, desde a minha cabeça até as pontas, pouco abaixo do meu ombro. Estava me dando sono, mas era tão gostoso que resolvi aproveitar um pouco mais.

Pisquei algumas vezes quando o som do despertador ficou mais alto, deitada muito mais relaxada do que me lembrava, e no meio do colchão ao invés do canto direito. A TV estava desligada, ninguém mais ao meu lado e luz entrando pelas frestas da janela indicava que já havia amanhecido. Harry sempre saiu mais cedo do que eu, o que explicava sua ausência. A hora que o celular me mostrava indicava que eu deveria ir também, embora estivesse muito gostoso ali entre um monte de lençóis com o cheiro dele.

Sem adiar mais do que era possível, abandonei o aconchego em que estava e cheguei ao trabalho com alguns minutos de atraso. Como já era hábito desde que voltei a ter companhia todas as noites, a hora não passou até que eu terminasse tudo o que tinha que fazer e pudesse voltar para casa, meus pensamentos também não se afastaram um minuto do quanto eu estava ansiosa para que o pouco que faltava se acertasse. Desejar boa noite com um beijo carinhso e me acomodar sozinha no quarto de hóspedes requeria uma dose de força interior que eu não tinha mais, e aquele olhar dele para mim mostrava que eu não era a única que tinha a mesma opinião.

Quando cheguei em casa, passei direto pela casa vazia até chegar ao quarto em que eu estava dormindo. Peguei meu travesseiro e o levei para o nosso quarto, onde eu também dormiria a partir daquele dia. Eu não queria uma rotina melhor do que a que estávamos criando, já não me fazia mais sentido que a melhor parte do meu dia, que era sempre me acomodar agarrada a ele depois de um dia cansativo, não fizesse parte dessa nossa nova convivência.

Puxei uma toalha de banho limpa de dentro do armário e entrei no banheiro para matar o tempo com um banho em que eu não pretendia me apressar.

Contar as horas não as ajudariam a passar mais rápido, mas não pude evitar calcular mentalmente o tempo que faltava para o Harry chegar em casa. Essa foi uma péssima noite para ter o sono pesado, porque eu conseguia imaginar com perfeição como foi dormir agarrada nele, seus braços ao meu redor, minha perna sobre as dele, mas não me lembrava de nada.

Aproveitei o conforto da água quente para relaxar meus ombros e tentar deixar meus pensamentos livres por alguns minutos, mas havia uma pessoa específica, com olhos verdes hipnotizantes, que se recusava a sair da minha cabeça. Quase não conseguia segurar a ansiedade para que Harry chegasse em casa, para mim havia acabado essa história de esperar, eu não teria mais confirmações do que tive até agora e eu decidi voltar, então voltaria de vez. Além disso, eu o queria, de todas as formas possíveis.

Passei a mão no rosto para tirar a água dos olhos e me virei para desligar o chuveiro, mas vislumbrei uma silhueta conhecida encostada ao batente da porta e me detive. Joguei o cabelo para trás e me virei de frente para o meu marido, que continuava me olhando quieto, a expressão séria que eu conhecia e gostava de ver no rosto dele enquanto me olhava nesses momentos que eram só nossos.

-Desculpe, a porta estava aberta. - Falou por cortesia, não demonstrando estar nada arrependido.

-Harry, eu estava pensando numa coisa.

Sem esperar pelo meu convite, ele caminhou alguns passos para dentro e encostou no armário, o box transparente não escondia como ele estava achando difícil concentrar o olhar no meu rosto. Eu não tirava a razão, tudo o que fizemos nos últimos dias foi conversar.

-No que?

-Eu tenho dois ingressos para um show na próxima semana, será que você não quer ir comigo?

Meu convite chamou atenção suficiente para ele me encarar com o que eu achei ser alívio.

-Claro.

-Mas é meio longe, eu estava pensando em ir no sábado mais cedo e voltar só no domingo.

-Se você quiser ir na sexta e passar o final de semana todo, eu posso sair mais cedo. Se estiver tudo tranquilo no ateliê, claro.

Ouvir isso era mais significativo do que eu conseguia explicar, e com o tamanho do meu sorriso nem precisou, porque ele sorriu de volta daquele jeito que ainda revirava meu estômago, e sempre iria revirar.

-Eu vou adorar.

-Então está combinado. - Harry falou com expectativa, refletindo o que eu sentia.

O olhar quente dele sobre mim estava me esquentando, e eu não esperaria mais nem um minuto para deixar suas mãos me incendiarem de uma vez.

-Vem cá.

Tenho certeza que ele se apressou em se despir, mas meus olhos registraram tudo em câmera lenta. Os sapatos, a camisa, a calça, a cueca. Até a porta de vidro pareceu mais demorada ao abrir e fechar enquanto ele se juntava a mim, assim como o único passo necessário para me alcançar.

Tive plena consciência da mão firme se apoiando na base das minhas costas, os dedos se infiltrando sob o cabelo molhado e parando na minha nuca, na rigidez dos ombros dele sob meus dedos e do arrepio que me subiu quando seus lábios se fecharam urgentes sobre os meus. Mas esses pensamentos não duraram muito, porque pensar era o que eu menos queria nesse momento.

Viver juntos outra vez, com uma rotina cheia de conversas e companheirismo, era o que fazia bem a nós dois, mas apenas quando estávamos um nos braços do outro é que tudo era perfeito, pois era exatamente o lugar a que pertencemos.


End file.
